familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bringelly, New South Wales
| pop_footnotes = | area = | stategov = Camden | fedgov = Macarthur | near-nw = Luddenham | near-n = Badgerys Creek | near-ne = Kemps Creek | near-w = Greendale | near-e = Rossmore | near-sw = Cobbitty | near-s = Cobbitty | near-se = Oran Park | dist1 = | location1= Sydney }} Bringelly is a suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. It is located on the Northern Road between Penrith and Camden. It has a public school. Bringelly is also the name of a local hill. History Bringelly was a name given to a district of Sydney in the early 19th century and later a parish of the County of Cumberland. The Parish of Bringelly also included the neighbouring suburbs of Greendale, Wallacia and Badgerys Creek. Robert Lowe was granted in the parish of Bringelly in 1812 and is believed to be the first British settler in the area. By 1818, most of the land had been granted and was being cleared for farms. The principal surgeon of New South Wales, D'Arcy Wentworth, received a grant in the area. Legend has it that The Wild Colonial Boy Bold Jack Donahue also used the suburb as a hideout and was eventually killed on Wentworth's property. Another property of note is Kelvin, also known as The Retreat, which was built in 1820 by Thomas Laycock Jnr. A Georgian farmhouse, Kelvin is surrounded by a garden and is listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, p.2/41 Luddenham Post Office opened on 1 January 1857 and was renamed Bringelly in December 1863. Bringelly Public School opened in 1880. Local government came to the area in 1906 with the creation of the Shire of Nepean, covering the area from Hoxton Park west to the Nepean River and south as far as Narellan. The Shire never thrived and when the New South Wales Government amalgamated a number of local councils in 1948, it was divided amongst Penrith, Liverpool, Campbelltown and Camden. In the process, the suburb of Bringelly was split between Liverpool and Camden Councils and remains so to this day. Population According to the 2011 census of Population, there were 2,387 residents in Bringelly. In Bringelly, 69.3% of people were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were Italy 2.7%, Malta 2.2% and England 1.9%. 65.6% of people only spoke English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Italian 6.4%, Arabic 3.1%, Maltese 2.4%, Croatian 2.0% and Cantonese 1.3%. The most common responses for religion in Bringelly were Catholic 45.9%, Anglican 17.0%, No Religion 8.7%, Islam 3.9% and Eastern Orthodox 3.8%. Notable residents * Bold Jack Donahue (1806–1830), Australian bushranger * Thomas Laycock (1786 –1823)), English soldier, explorer, and later businessman * D'Arcy Wentworth (1762–1827), NSW Surgeon-general Transport Bringelly has reasonably easy road access to Penrith and Camden via The Northern Road and to Liverpool via Bringelly Road. The only public transport in the area is the Route 853/855/856 bus service connecting Bringelly to Liverpool via Rossmore, Austral, Hoxton Park and Cartwright. References Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Settlements established in 1812 Category:1812 establishments in Australia